In a NON-Platonic Way
by xRmforeverx
Summary: "Don't you think it's funny how Ginger and Baljeet ended up together?" Gretchen asked, smiling. "Yes, especially because for an amount of time he had feelings for Isabella," Ferb laughed. "Who had a crush on Phineas," Gretchen added. "Who was married to science." Ferb looked at his soda, "Though I do believe he returned some of those feelings, at least in a way."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don**'**t own Phineas and Ferb. Or Isabella. Or ANY character. Or word I'm using. I also don't own the internet. OH! I don't own anything 'cause I'm under the age of 18. How 'bout that?**

* * *

17 year old Phineas Flynn tapped his No. 2 pencil on his desk. He was staring at the clock, waiting for it to hit 2:00. _Fifteen seconds _he thought. _12, 11. _He sat up, impatiently. _9, 8,_ 7. He glanced over to one of his best friends, Django, and then at the clock. _4, 3, 2. _

As the bell rang, he sprang out of his seat at the speed of light and raced down to his locker. This was _the _last day of school. Ever. (Well, except for college, but he didn't want to think about that.) While he was running, he almost tripped over three kids, including Irving -who, over the years, got less creepy- but he didn't care, it was summer.

When he finally got to his locker, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro were already there waiting for him, their things in their hands.

"Wha-h- How'd you get here so fast?" the red-head asked, trying to catch his breath.

Isabella giggled, "We didn't run around the whole school."

"Twice," Ferb added, trying not to smile.

Phineas laughed awkwardly, "I guess I got a little carried away."

He shook his head and started to clean out his locker, which was filled with blue-prints and tools.

"So, what's your epic invention that you're going to make tomorrow, Phineas?" Isabella asked, twirling her hair.

"Well," the inventor started, "Last year we went to Venus for a Barbecue, the year before we went to Rome for pizza, not one of our best 'inventions', per say, but it _was_ some pretty darn good pizza. Ninth grade we went _into_ your favorite movies- I prefer the books-"

Isabella interrupted him, "Still on that Harry Potter feud are we?*"

Phineas shook his head, "Nevermind, it was just an example. Back to the _real _question- what to do this year?"

"Have an epic summer romance?**" Ferb suggested, a smirk on his face.

"No- that's too.. What's the word?- Ordinary? - Plus if Isabella and Baljeet-" Phineas stopped, "Let's not finish that thought."

* * *

Candace Flynn dressed Amanda Flynn-Johnson up in a blueish-purple dress and black shoes. They- along with her fiance', Jeremy- were going to pick Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb up from school and take them out to eat. A year and a half ago, Amanda was born, just as planned (long story). Now, in a couple more years she was going to have Xavier, and then Fred***. It was odd how she could predict her future, though without her brothers, she'd have never known.

The twenty-one- almost 22- year old was so happy, she couldn't even put her joy into words.

"Jeremy, are you ready?" Candace asked, braiding Amanda's red-orange hair.

"Just a sec, sweetie," he called out.

"Hurry, it's already 2:00."

* * *

Phineas applied ketchup to his hamburger in the shape of a smiley face. After all; he _was_ still that odd mixture of mature and childish behavior.

"When you're finished with your Mona Lisa will you pass the Tomato Sauce?" Ferb asked, smirking, "My chips need to bathe."

"_What_?" Phineas asked, laughing, "Need to bathe? What- did they get sprayed by a skunk?"

Amanda, who was covered in mustard, started to giggle and smash pickles with her fists.

"Ending that _insanely_ weird note; how was school?" Jeremy asked, wiping Amanda's face with a moist towelette.

"_Well_, I'm glad that it's over," Phineas said, picking pieces of lettuce out of his hair. (Amanda.)

"Still got _at least_ four more years, kiddo." Candace reminded him.

"But it's SUMMER," Isabella noted, "It's our time to shine."

She was right, during the school year the super-smart kids like Baljeet and Gretchen got all of the credit, and the cool kids like Wendy and Pedro got all of the attention. That's not saying that the gang wasn't cool or smart; they were all Honors, and everyone at school knew their names, it was just that they weren't exclusive; they allowed everyone in, which made them- well- ordinary.

And that's not saying that they didn't like being ordinary; well, it depend on how you word it. They didn't mind not being popular; who'd care about that stuff? They just wanted to express themselves, no matter how people'd react.

* * *

When Phineas and Ferb got home, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Django Brown, and the Former-Fireside Girls were waiting for them.

"Where's Isabella?" Gretchen McBride asked. Outside of her Fireside uniform, she wore a plain blue t-shirt and a white skirt with pink belt, like Candace's.

"She's at home getting changed, she'll be over in a few minutes." Phineas replied.

* * *

"Hola, Isa-" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro greeted her daughter, "What happened?!"

Isabella looked at her outfit, which was covered in various vegetables, condiments, and seasonings. "Amanda happened," she said, sighing.

"What's wrong, Isa. You do not sound happy." Vivian observed.

"No, mom, I am; it's just: Graduation's tomorrow. Today was the last day of school, what- what if-" she started to sob.

"What, Isa? What's the matter?"

"What if everyone leaves me? Ferb's probably going to go to MIT, or at least Caltech. Baljeet too, except instead of Caltech, it's Oxford. Buford- he'll find a way. Ginger, probably Yale. Gretchen, I already know got into Cambridge. A-and Phineas AT LEAST got into Princeton. While I'm stuck with some boring old school like University of Danville, which isn't even in the top 100, let alone 10."****

* * *

"Where's Isabella?" Phineas asked, "It's been an hour- I'm gonna go check on her."

He jogged across the street and up to the front door of his best friend, he'd had so many events had taken place at this door- his first kiss, meeting his best friend- even his favorite plan had happened at this door.

He knocked his signature knock and walked in, as he'd done for the past three years. What he saw made him want to barf up his stomach; Isabella was crying.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

Phineas knocked on Isabella's door, when she answered, he'd finally seen all of the damage he'd caused.

"What're you doing here, Phineas?" Isabella asked looking at her feet.

"I-I- I made you a castle, but some flying monkey thing ruin- Are you okay?" he asked, tears stinging his eyes.

Isabella nodded, "I'm fine Phineas- I just want to be left alone." She looked up, her face was red and had tears running down it.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and annoyed. Honest- I just-" he started to sob, "Please forgive me- I'll do anything: even.."

The thirteen year old placed his lips upon hers, which sent a chill throughout his whole body. He removed his lips from hers, "There; now we're each-other's first kiss. I-I'm just _really_ sorry, Isa."

* * *

**A.N. **That was the first chapter of "In a NON-Platonic Way." I've edited Mistakes, to go along with this. ~Note~ What Phineas says is more harsh and it reminds me of that iCarly episode. I also don't own iCarly.

* * *

* I love that Fan-fic. If you don't know what it is, it's Movie Magic by Steph107 (Part of it's in Yours, Oblivious, which I also love..)

** I don't own Gravity Falls, or this Quote.

*** Really her kids. And I did the math, she's 21, she had Amanda when she was 20. In the Future, she's 37.

**** I looked up the top colleges in the world. Caltech is #10. Every one besides University of Danville (I made up) is 10 or above. (9-1)

* * *

**Question of the day:** What's your favorite FanFic?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't OWN Phineas and Ferb, if I did- two things- 1) Why am I on this website? 2) Why didn't I know this?

* * *

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, dashing to her side, "What's wrong? Did Tyson* break up with you?"

Isabella smiled, slightly, "No. No, Ty didn't dump me, Phineas."

"T-then why are you crying?" he asked, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" a very impatient Django Brown asked, pacing across the backyard. He checked his watch, looked around, and groaned.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Django, after all; it's only- oh no." Adyson said, smile dissolving.

"Oh no? I've never met him," Django smirked, playing with the former-Fireside girl's hair.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is bad- this is _really _bad," Adyson ran out the gate, Django on her tail.

* * *

They were three inches apart when they heard the door slam shut, and jumped back ten feet. Phineas and Isabella, the duo that ever- oh wait, that's Phineas and Ferb-anyways; the OTP of many fan-girls' hearts, looked around, panicked.

"Django-" "Adyson-" the two said at the same time, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Adyson started, "Well, Ferb's ready, and, um, come on.."

Django just nodded like an idiot, echoing her.

* * *

"This is some party, Ferb," Linda told her step-son, getting a soda from the ice-box. Said Brit nodded and dipped his chip into the salsa.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything, sweetie," she smiled and went upstairs.

If you couldn't already tell, Ferb is a man of action and doesn't talk much. Granted, he's been more chatty as he's aged, but for an 18 year old boy; he's as quiet as a rock. Well, a rock that doesn't talk very often. He likes to spend most of his time observing things, like how Phineas smiles whenever Isabella walks into the room, how Milly can speak seven languages, including Pig Latin (Excluding Ferb-Latin), or how Gretchen's hair is a naturally auburn, which isn't that common. Ha! This coming from the guy who has natural GREEN hair.

"Hey, Ferb," Gretchen said, setting herself on the island that thy'd installed a few years back.

"Hey," Ferb responded, nervously. See, in the past few years, Ferb developed a crush on Gretchen, and, for some reason, didn't know how to handle it.

"Nice party, huh?" she asked, sipping her Dr. Pepper**.

Ferb nodded, "Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" Candace said, tying her hair into a pony-tail.

"Candace," Jeremy said, tightening his tie, "We're only 15 minutes late, relax."

"Relax? How can I relax? My- my little brothers aren't so little anymore!" she started to cry, "They're going to grow up, get married, and have kids. They're going to- what if they don't have time, anymore? What if it's all my fault?"

"Candace," Jeremy hugged her from behind, "Everything's going to be all right."

"It better be," Candace wiped her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Isabella!" a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes exclaimed. He was pretty muscular, like he spent his free time participating in the Tour de Ferb.

"Hi, Tyson," she smiled and hugged him. Phineas just nodded awkwardly, an awkward expression painted on his face. He slightly waved, but turned and left.

Tyson released his grasp on Isabella, "Will you _please_ tell Phineas that I don't hate him, Isa?"

Isabella jokingly shook her head, "Nope. I'd rather not." She smiled and placed her lips onto his.

"_But_," she compromised, "You two should really hang out. It'd be nice to see my boy and my guy hang- yo?..."

The blonde just burst out laughing, "Do _not_ ever try to talk like that again."

"You're just jealous."

* * *

_What is he doing here?_ Phineas thought, pacing around his room as if he were having a panic attack. _I didn't invite him. Did Ferb? No. Adyson- Wait. He's Isa's boyfriend. THAT'S what he's doing here._

The inventor threw his pillow against the wall and yelled. He fell backwards onto his bed and stayed there to die. Did he like the guy? No. Not one bit. Why? He didn't trust him, that's why. Kayla Garfunkel. Phoebe Darling. Sophia Leery. Even Milly, for crying out loud. They'd all dated him; it didn't end well.

It's not that Phineas was jealous. He wasn't. How did he know? In order to be jealous, according to Ferb, you'd have to be slightly- or more than slightly- attracted to jealousee's girl-whatever. You get the point. And, as far as he knew, he was _not_ attracted to Isabella.

* * *

Ginger and Baljeet, who were now a couple, went up to the DJ to request a song. The DJ was a man in his forties, early fifties- maybe?-, who had messy brown hair and a lab coat. Ginger assumed he was a veterinarian.***

"Um.. Hello," Baljeet said, avoiding eye-contact with the man, "We would like to request S.I.M.P. by 2 Guyz N the Parque****, please."

"Hmm. Two- two guys. In the Park?" the man asked, obviously confused.

"Actually, it's 'N the Parque.'" Baljeet corrected, looking over to Ginger, who was staring at her Converse.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized, "I just came here to look for a platypus..."

* * *

"Sorry," a girl with long, brown hair said as she walked into Jeremy and Candace. "Wait, I know you- Candace, right?"

"Yeah, Vanessa? What're you doing here?" the red-head responded.

"It's a Phineas and Ferb party, who'd miss it?"

"Point taken."

"Who's this?" Vanessa asked, gesturing to Amanda.

"Oh, this is Amanda and this is my fiance' Jeremy."

"Cool, when's your wedding?"

"Two months! You're welcome to come, I mean, Stacy's been dying to see you again."

Jeremy interrupted, "Sorry girls, but how exactly did you meet?"

_A Few Years Earlier..._

_ "Ughhh, my brothers are IMPOSSIBLE," 16 year old, Candace Flynn exclaimed. They'd created a whole new SEASON. I mean, who does that?_

_"You should try spending an hour with my dad, sometime." a girl said. Candace didn't even realize that the girl was there until she spoke. She looked down at the ground, which was getting farther and farther away. This didn't help her fear of heights. She knotted her belt so that she wouldn't fall out.*****_

Present Day

"Chance, " Vanessa replied, "Speaking of. How's Ferb?"

"Oh, he's fine. BUT, he doesn't have that crush on you anymore."

Vanessa laughed, "Good. I'd hate to have to explain to him how I'm married."

* * *

~Flashback~

"Hey, Phineas," Linda called from the kitchen, "I need you to get some flour from the Garcia-Shapiro's house."

"Kay, mom. Just a sec."

Phineas got up from the couch and jogged across the icy street and onto the front porch of his best friend.

He didn't bother to ring the doorbell, so the 15 year old just walked in.

He didn't notice Isabella cuddled up on the couch watching Harry Potter****** with her new boyfriend, if he did, he would've acted differently.

"I need to borrow some flour, is that okay?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Isabella said, awkwardly. "Take what you need."

"Thanks, you're the best, Izzy."

"No problem, Phinny."

"Love ya'," the red-head said, leaving.

"That's it," the boy said, "I'm done."

* * *

**Done. **Okay, for this story, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but you know how hard that is, right? Anyways. I thought I'd give you my (so far) previews for my new stories (which I'll be starting sometime). Also, sorry, the ending was a bit rushed.

* * *

**Haywire: **

_ "This can't be happening!" Phineas turned around, rubbing his temples. "This cannot be happening."_

_ The fifteen year old didn't know what to do; or even what had happened, really._

_One second he was building an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and the other he was knocked out. And when he awoke? Everyone had gone mad!_

_ This is what wormholes do, people!_

* * *

** The Chronicles of Summer: Lake Searights:**

_This wasn't what I planned. I planned a family picnic, not an episode of Girl Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray. _

_ I guess that's what you get for trying to be perfect._

* * *

**REVIEWS. REPLIES. RESTRAINING ORDERS.**

(How was that? No? Okay.)

**IHATETOAD: **I LOVE THOSE TOO! Well, except mine. (If I did, I'd sound selfish.) Also, I couldn't agree with your name any more. He's so- UGH!

**JSTER1983:** Yeah. Sorry, I was basing it off my last story, where the ages are different. I like to think of Candace as a 17 year old, or at least a 16 year old. You're absolutely right, though. ;)

* * *

**Question **_of the _DAY

"What is the CORRECT phrase that the Evil Queen in Snow White says to her Mirror?"

* * *

* My first O.C... Don't worry, he won't be that important.

** I don't own.

*** Guess who..

**** Awesome, right?

***** This isn't EXACTLY what happened, but I only had three minutes.

****** I don't own...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Mom! Rmforever doesn't own Phineas and Ferb!"**

* * *

"Oh yeah! How's Monty?" Candace asked, smiling at her close friend.

"He's awesome- so is little *Frank. His nickname is-" Vanessa nodded.

Frank was her son, just a month older than Amanda-but that's not important right now.

"Oh!" Jeremy exclaimed, "You were the girl in the Vampire Queen costume- the one that I thought was- or you thought- something like that."**

"Oh yeah- that was a few years ago; how'd you remember that?" Vanessa questioned him.

"You _never _forget a Phineas and Ferb party!" he smiled.

* * *

"I wish I'd just forget this party!" Phineas yelled, "Forget EVERYTHING!"

He wanted to go back in time and tell himself never to talk to that girl across the street- she would be the cause of his death. Heartbreak isn't a very fun way to die- it's slow and painful. The worst part? You don't actually- physically- die; it just feels like it.

He was lying on his bed, pillow over his head, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

The door cracked open, "Permission to board the S.S. Phineas, Captain?"***

It was his mom, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Yeah, mom." He took the pillow off of his face, "I'm fine."

* * *

It was already midnight and Isabella had spent more time waiting for Phineas than she did with her own boyfriend.

She thought over the events that took place today; the- almost- kiss. Even though she convinced herself that she was over Phineas; she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Django and Adyson hadn't come in- if they _had_ kissed. Would they be an item? No, she has a boyfriend- but she could end their relationship. That would not be very appropriate- she had to do the right thing; even if it killed her inside.

* * *

Baljeet raised an eyebrow, which probably wasn't the best decision, "Perry?"

The man's face perked up, "Yes! Perry the Platypus- works for O.W.C.A."

The 17 year old winced, "That is not a cool ****acronym. But- Perry, you see, is just a platypus; he doesn't do much."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked. He probably just wanted to give Perry a new vaccine from the vet, or something. It couldn't hurt...

"Well, not quite. We don't know _what _he does, but he certainly does not have a job. He's a-"

"Terror? Pain in the-"

"Goshelzunk? I know- you seem to be Drusselstinian*****- like the mayor, Doofenshmirtz."

"Yes; exactly. Roger is my brother- long story; ocelots, poetry, baking soda volcanoes..."

"Baking soda volcanoes?"

* * *

The party was doing well, Buford and Bridgette were- oh, how do you say it?- commence à tomber amoureux- something like that.

Django and Adyson were talking on the sofa, being eavesdropped on by Irving, who would be posting this on his blog later.

He now had up to 2,000,000 followers on Tweeter******, same with likes on Friendbookster. His blog was famous world-wide and he even started his own YouTube channel. I know what you're thinking; isn't that a little creepy? Yes, yes it is. But, for the most part, it's a Tattle-tale, full of gossip- not only on Phineas and Ferb. (Though it may contain some Fanfictions) It had the gists of Baljeet's scholarship, Milly's disappearance, and just about every juicy little thing in Danville.

Sure; it wasn't Phineas's facts for impossibility- the only thing that's impossible.

Or Ferb's literature channel, where he reviews books and teaches grammar.

Or even Holly's music channel, for crying out loud.

But it was what he had.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Linda asked, sitting down on her boy's bed. "You've been down lately."

"Me? Mom- likewise. I am Phineas Flynn, I am never upset." He paused for a minute, "Even when my best friend ditches me for a jerk."

"Who? Tyson?" Linda frowned, "Are you sure? He seems like a nice guy. I mean, he forgave you all those years ago.."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"That's it," the boy said, "I'm done. "

"Tyson, wait-" Isabella sighed, "It wasn't what it looked like. Phineas and I- we're just good- the best of- friends."

"Nothing more?" Tyson asked, running a hand through his hair.

Isabella tried not to hesitate, but she didn't know how long it took her to respond, "Nothing more."

_ For once _Isabella wished that Phineas wouldn't interrupt- or end- her relationships.

She'd been dating Ty for over a month and had been happy- that's one month longer than any of her others have lasted.

Once they found out that Phineas was her best friend they darted, and if they stayed, Phineas would drive them away somehow.

She knew why, too- to him, she was his little sister, what he needed to protect. He was the youngest, the baby, but he didn't want to feel like the baby- he wanted to show just how mature he really was.

* * *

_~Still in FLASHBACK but a week later~_

Phineas put his books in his locker, looking for Isabella out of the corner of his eye.

When he spotted her she was smacking lips with some guy- some guy that wasn't him. Wait- that didn't come out right. He meant someone he didn't know.

The redhead slammed his locker shut- something he rarely did, and hopped beside his best friend.

"What'chya doin'?" he asked, a perked look on his face.

Isabella jumped, causing her lips to fall from Tyson's.

"Nothin', what are you doing?"

"Responding to your question- who's this?" he gestured to the blonde beside her.

"This is-"

Tyson raised a hand, "You haven't told him yet?"

"Told me what?"

"That Isa and I are dating.."

* * *

**Done. **I know this chapter's pretty short, but I wrote it in half of an hour. Anyways, HEINZOWEEN! I'm going as a failed math test. I assume you're going as Little Suzy Johnson. OBVIOUSLY. Even Phineas could see that.

* * *

**Previews. **

* * *

**Isabella- The Last Play**

Ferb smiled as he looked down at his phone.

The two word text may have been small, but it was enough to make his day- and he'd been having a terrible one.

_I'm engaged.- Isabella_

NOTE: THIS STORY IS SOLELY BASED ON THE EPISODE 'THE ROBIN' OF HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER (Spoilers)

* * *

** The Documentary**

Phineas scrolled through the options under movies- Ducky Momo: Magic Makes Friends, Stumpleberry Finkbat: The Lost Ring, Betty's Live, Tiny Cowboy: The Movie. Phineas stopped when something caught his eye- Phineas and Ferb the Documentary. They'd made it a few years ago and it was a big hit. The red-head didn't expect it to be Webfilm big, though. He pressed "A" on his W-Cube controller and the movie began playing.

* * *

******"Te quiero." Means "I love you."**

"Hola, clase! Hoy es el Día de español. Tenemos que hablar en español todo el tiempo! ¿Quién va a ser eliminado?" Mrs. Castro, the ninth grade Spanish teacher beamed. {Hello, class! Today is Spanish Day. We have to speak Spanish all the time! Who will be eliminated?}

"What?" Buford asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Parece Buford está fuera." Isabella laughed, glancing over to Phineas. {It seems Buford is out.}

"Obtener con sus socios y empezar." Mrs. Castro handed out the worksheets. {Get with your partners and get started.}

* * *

**NON PHINEAS AND FERB PREVIEWS:**

* * *

** The Annabeth Series**

Camp was like living Tartarus with just Dionysus around.

"You run like a little girl," a pudgy, pinkish colored man yelled at me, sipping his Coke.

"I _am _a little girl, sir," I rolled my eyes at Mr. D.

Wait- is my camp counselor named after the Greek god of wine? I wish. He _is_ the god of wine- spending his days making our lives miserable.

Because it's _my_ fault he got sent here.

* * *

**Working Title (Divergent.) (O.C.)**

Honest. That's a very peculiar word. I rarely use it, I never have to- I'm Candor, it's _our nature_ to be honest. To dress up in black and white, because that's what truth is. It makes us inextricable.

For some reason, I have a hard time believing that. I feel that honesty is blunt and cruel at times, just as so as being dishonest.

My mother says that a life of truth makes us strong; that hearing those cruel comments make us stronger, better. I am not my mother.

* * *

**Working Title (Crossover PJO and Harry Potter.)**

"Perce," Grover, who was Iris-messaging the said Son of Poseidon, said, "I need you and some others, like Annabeth- yeah, Annabeth's good, Nico, -whoever- to come and help me with this one, I'm serious!"

"Wouldn't that be, you know, dangerous?" Percy asked the Satyr, "With the monsters and all?"

Grover shook his head, "This is a _special_ kind of school. Now, I've got to go, remember, it's serious!"

The salt water fountain's screen went blank, causing cabin 3 to go dark.

* * *

_**Author Response Time.**_Still not as catchy as "_ADVENTURE TIME"_

* * *

IlikeCheeseBurgerLOL: I know, I know. But being 'Cray Cray' is a serious disorder and you can't mezzle with the fizzle.

IHATETOAD: Thank you, and doesn't everyone? He's- like- so pointless. Unless you want to go save Peach AGAIN.

jster1983: Yep, pretty much. She's the same- except being a mother- Candace. Still hopelessly devoted to Jeremy.

* * *

* Frank is the name of the creator of Ferb.

** Newer episode.

*** His bed...

**** I'll tell you the difference between an acronym and an initialism if you'd like.

***** I don't know how to spell that.

****** The rights of Friendbookster and Tweeter go to their respected owners.

* * *

**What are you being for All Hallows Eve; assuming that you're going. If not- what's your favorite candy?**


	4. Chapter 4

** Isclaimer-derb: I am erribly-terb orry-serb at-therb I do not n-owerb ineas-Pherb and erb-Ferb.**

* * *

"It's actually a funny story," the mayor's brother replied, "If you count being beaten by a science project funny."

"Contraction!" Baljeet yelled, causing Ginger to stare at him blankly.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were pregnant!" the man said, gaping at the 17 year old.

The boy winced, "I am not pregnant. I just do not like it when people use contractions."

* * *

"Don't you think it's funny how Ginger and Baljeet ended up together?" Gretchen asked, smiling.

"Yes, especially because for an amount of time he had feelings for Isabella," Ferb laughed.

"Who had a crush on Phineas," Gretchen added.

"Who was married to science." Ferb looked at his soda, "Though I do believe he returned some of those feelings, at least in a way."

* * *

"Forgave me?" Phineas nearly jumped out of his seat, "I forgave him! He didn't ask for my permission to ask Isabella.. To ask her- uh, t-to ask her o- ugh- to ask Isabella to go out with him. Maybe if he had we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Linda smiled, "Graduating? Phineas, I think you'd be graduating either way."

"That's not what I meant. I thought that maybe- I don't know, mom. I don't know what I thought."

* * *

_"Mommy!" a little boy called out, walking through a brightly colored kitchen. He seemed young, maybe three or four, and had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt with the words, 'Carry on!' on it and beige Capris. "Mommy, where are you?"_

_A fully grown Isabella with a big baby bump walked out of the bathroom. She had a ring on her finger, hinting that she was married, and a smile on her face, hinting she was happy. "Hey, Spence, what'chya doin'?"_

_"Mommy, can I tawk to my baby sister?" Spencer asked, jumping up and down._

_"Yeah, say, 'Hi, Tiana! I'm so excited to be your big brother!'"_

_ "Hi, Ti- ti.. Wana? I'm so excited to be your big bubber!"_

_ Just then Phineas walked into the room, holding a baby girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, buddy do you want to see your cousin Eli?"_

_ Spencer shot up, "You bet, daddy!"_

Isabella woke up when she heard her mom calling her name.

"Isa, wake up! We're going to brunch with the Flynn-Fletchers. You don't want to be late!"

It was the next morning and Isabella felt as if she'd gotten three seconds of sleep, though she'd had just under seven hours.

Her dog Pom-pom licked her face and she got up, regretting her decision as soon as her feet hit the floor. You see, a little over a year ago, Pinky died and she stayed home from school and cried all day. Phineas was worried about her and came over after school. When he found out about Pinky's passing he got her another dog.

_"Oh, Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, "What's wrong? Did Tyson break up with you? If he did I can take him-"_

_ "No, Phineas," Isabella tried to smile, "That's not it." She looked down at the small Polaroid in her hand and tears streamed down her face._

_ "Well, then what happened?" Phineas sat next to her, trying to catch a glimpse of the photograph. There was a man, young Isabella, and a puppy. Isabella's father passed away when she was fourteen, leaving her and her mother left, well, and Pinky. _

_ "Pinky- he," she burst out in to tears. _

_ Phineas's throat stung, he wasn't good in these situations. He didn't handle the concept of death very well because he couldn't grasp onto the fact that one second we're here and the next we're not- it's a terrible way for anything- even his inventions. "Oh, Isabella," Phineas looked down at the picture and imagined that it was him, Ferb, and Perry, and he was the only one left, "I'm so sorry."_

_ A week later, Isabella heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Dinnerbell and a white puppy with shaggy fur and pretty eyes. _

_ "I know she's not Pinky," Phineas looked at his feet, "And I know she could never replace Pinky, but I couldn'__t stand seeing you so sad, Isabella."_

* * *

"Phineas!" Lawrence called out, "Get ready, Candace, Jeremy, and Amanda will be here any second!"

The teenager shifted in his sleep.

_"Mommy!" a little boy called out, walking through a dully lit kitchen. He seemed young, maybe three or four, and had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a purple shirt with the words, 'My Daddy Rocks!' on it and black skinny jeans. "Mommy, where are you?"_

_A fully grown Isabella walked out of the bathroom. She had a ring on her finger, hinting that she was married. "Hey, Ty, what'chya doin'?"_

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" Ty asked, rocking on the balls of his feet._

_Isabella thought for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse, "He's on vacation, saving baby dolphins?"_

_"When's he coming back?" Ty asked. Isabella didn't know how to respond. Ty's father had been arrested the night before- she didn't know when he was coming back. _

_ "Soon, I hope."_

_Ty nodded, "Me too!"_

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

It was a bright day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everything was in it's place.

Five year old Phineas walked around his back yard, his slightly older step-brother was sitting under a tree reading The Magic Tree House.*

Their older sister Candace, who was nine and a half, was planting flowers for her mother's garden, while keeping an eye on them at the same time.

"Phineas," Candace noted, turning to her brother, "What's wrong?"

The five year old red-head was staring across the street, watching a moving van pull up behind a reddish-orange car.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the car, "I thought Bob and Carrie lived there."

"I don't know," Candace admitted.

* * *

**Done. Note~ I'm sorry about the FLASHBACK at the end of this, and that you couldn't see the other's P.O.V.s. I have writer's block, and I promise the story will make more sense later. Also, I was going to write what happened after the last flash back, but I decided a cliffhanger would be fine for now.**

* * *

* I don't own Magic Tree House by Mary Pope Osbourne.

* * *

**It's QUESTION TUESDAY! (More like Response Sunday, but whatever.)**

* * *

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf** : Like what? A guy talking to Doof? That'd make an odd, but interesting story, actually.

**kitkat7889**: Thank you! And I just did!

**pinabella**: I'm working on it, but here's part of it.

* * *

QUESTION TIME:

What did Phineas want for his birthday?


End file.
